Promises
by tuck
Summary: A Babe Oneshot. Ranger's POV


**Author's Note: They are not mine. This is a Babe fic. Ranger's POV. A oneshot. Tremendous thanks to Robin, so grateful for your help Babe! This was not checked by my beta, I hope I caught everything!**

Ranger took in her appearance.

_Did she have to wear something that revealing? _

Keeping his blank mask in place, he took a seat across the table from her and placed a blueprint down in front of her.

"This is your emergency exit." Ranger tapped his finger twice on the paper. He glanced at her then back at the blueprint.

"Slick will be waiting at the bottom of the staircase." He slid his hand across the paper and pointed at stairwell A. "Your primary exit is here and will be covered by Axle."

He looked at her and waited until she met his gaze. She nodded once then looked away.

_She's still angry. Too bad._

"Remember, you signed a contract. I expect it to be honored. No exceptions."

He reached into a pocket in his cargo pants and placed two objects on the table. She looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"The stun gun is small enough to fit into your purse."

"It's a _clutch_," she spat at him.

He quirked an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment. They hadn't had many pleasant conversations recently. A terse comment seemed the best he was going to get.

She began to drum her fingers on the table. Ranger noticed the dark pink color of her nail polish. It matched the shade of her lips. Her eyes were heavily lined.

He tried to remember a time when a look or comment from her didn't affect him, make him feel…he sighed inwardly.

_Not since Scrog_, he told himself, mentally shaking away the memories of the past.

He gestured at the other item.

"The pepper spray is for your key chain."

"I still have the last one you gave me." She crossed her arms.

"It needs to be replaced. This is for _your_ safety."

_And my peace of mind._

She rolled her eyes at him again. "Are we finished? I need to—"

"No." He placed his arms on the table and leaned closer; he waited for her full attention.

Ranger cleared his throat and she met his eyes with a glare.

"Oral sex is **unacceptable**."

"Ranger!"

"Carlos!"

"Daddy! Oh my God. This is not happening!"

Ranger ignored them.

"Sex, of any kind, is unacceptable. You signed a contract at your school regarding drugs and alcohol; I want to be clear that I expect your conduct during and after the prom will exclude _any_ immoral behavior. And if **he** so much as—"

"Carlos, enough." Rachel stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. He could also sense Stephanie as she moved in closer on his other side.

Julie stood up. Her face had reddened and tears were forming; she looked over at her mother and Stephanie.

Rachel nodded at her daughter. "Go touch up your makeup. We need to get a few pictures before Ethan arrives."

Julie gave her mother a small, grateful smile and hurried from the room.

Ranger growled. _Ethan..._

Rachel swatted the back of his head before giving him a dirty look.

"You promised not to upset her. This is her first prom, probably not her last, no matter what you are hoping; we have gone along with all of your precautions. Keep this up and next time you won't be invited to see her off."

Rachel stormed off after their daughter.

Ranger turned to Stephanie as she pulled out the chair beside him. She took his hand in hers and let out a sigh.

"If you don't behave yourself when they come back in for pictures, I will stun your ass." She began running the fingers of her free hand through his hair. "We'll take pictures of you and email them to all of Rangeman."

Ranger kissed her hand and then placed both of his hands on her belly.

"Has this one been giving you any trouble today?" He gently massaged her baby bump.

"No. And I'm not letting you change the subject. You need to talk to her from your heart, explain that you love her and just want her to have fun and be safe."

"That's exactly what I did."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "_Ranger_, assigning Merry Men to guard the exits, having her shuttled back and forth, including to the after party, with an armed bodyguard. And I know you have a tracker inside her earrings."

_Good thing she doesn't know about Trevor flying in from Boston._

Ranger just happened to arrange for him to fill in as a waiter tonight. Though Julie's principal assured them that the prom is always sufficiently chaperoned, it was worth it to be extra cautious. He needed to know his family was secure at all times.

"I know that look." Steph tipped her head. "There's something else…" She glared at him. "You are not going to intimidate that boy!"

"I promise that I'll try to only be quietly menacing. I've already spoken to his parents."

With the exception of some parking tickets, the parents were upstanding citizens. The father promised to have a strict talk with his son. Lester had taken care of speaking to the boy personally, away from prying eyes. Ranger had been assured that the boy got the message.

He had wanted to talk to the boy himself. Remembering Lester's protest almost brought a smile to his face.

_Lester had looked at him, "Dude. He'd piss his pants, go home to change, then call Jules and break the date. If she ever got word of it; she'd never speak to you again. Let me do it, I need the practice."_

Stephanie placed her hands over his "I remember my senior prom. Of course, Grandma Mazur had a talk with my date. Poor Ronnie, my father talked to him next; I think Grandma scared him more!"

Ranger smiled. "She still frightens me sometimes, Babe."

Stephanie nodded. "Mary Lou and Lenny had a big fight. I can't even remember now how it started. Three girls were in tears because they all had the same exact dress on. And," Stephanie began to laugh. "And Joyce Barnhardt and her date got caught trying to have sex in a back hall way, their parents had to come pick them up early."

Ranger's blank face slammed into place. He stood up and stalked around the table, finally stopping as one of Julie's school pictures caught his eye. He ran a finger along the frame. "That is exactly what I'm worried about. She's 15 years old."

Stephanie stood up and came over next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put an arm around hers. "Ranger, she is a bright, caring, sweet girl. She has straight 'A's and has managed to stay quite normal despite the gilded cage you attempt to keep her in. Talk to her again, from your heart. Tell her you've made mistakes, and you trust her to make wise decisions."

Ranger grumbled, "I was a hellion as a teen, this is karma returning the favor."

"Who did you take to your senior prom? I remember Abuela showing me pictures once."

"Carmela Vasquez…" Ranger turned away as he muttered to himself. He pulled away from Steph and clenched his hands into fists.

"Ranger?"

"Carmela was stunning." They both turned around to find Rachel standing at the doorway. She had a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Ranger. "Almost as beautiful as Carlos." Rachel lowered her voice to a whisper. "She was also a slut, but everyone knew that."

Stephanie quirked a brow at Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "I have a cousin that graduated with Carlos."

She walked up to them and kept her voice low. "You knew Carmela was a 'sure thing.' Amazing that you didn't get caught in the parking lot…in her _father's_ car; yes, having a beautiful daughter is your penance."

She smiled at Stephanie. "In Miami, most kids have beach parties afterwards that last a few days. I was only allowed to stay out one night, and I had to call my parents to 'check in.' Ask Carlos what his curfew was."

Stephanie looked at Ranger. He crossed his arms and glared at them both. "3:00 am. Abuela dragged me to church the next morning; she made me go to confession and then 11 am mass."

Rachel and Stephanie giggled.

"Exactly how is this supposed to make me feel better?" Ranger growled.

Rachel reached up and placed her hand on Ranger's face. "It's not. This is her night Carlos." He met her eyes and she dropped her hand to his chest. "She knows what her father was like, and the man he became and still is. Julie is wise beyond her years, in a good way. She has long term goals, and knows that while we want better for her, we've never regretted her, not for one second."

Rachel leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a quick hug. He kissed her on the top of head before releasing her.

Ranger looked over at Stephanie. "If this is my penance, how is it that Lester has two sons?"

Stephanie placed one hand on her belly. "She just kicked me pretty hard. I don't think she appreciates your sentiment."

Stephanie waved Rachel over. She took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Rachel grinned back at Carlos. "From what I can feel, you've got another Manoso hell raiser in the making. Good thing she'll have Stephanie's… Wow!" Stephanie winced and Rachel removed her hand. "That was a strong one, let's go sit down."

Ranger followed the women into the living room. He sat in a chair, while they took the couch. He glanced around, "where are your other rugrats?"

"Ron took them to the movies; we didn't want them teasing her."

_And he didn't want to feel like he was intruding._ Ranger grimaced. Ron raised Julie like she was his own daughter; he deserved to see her off too.

"How about next time send them to your mom's? He's going to miss—"

"He got a picture with her before they left. But, next time, sure."

Stephanie smiled. "There's going to be a next time? I guess there's hope for when our daughter is a teen." She flinched again and rubbed her belly.

Ranger smiled, "Lester's youngest just turned one. We'll have him take her."

Steph laughed. "You'll let a Santos date your daughter?"

Ranger opened his mouth then stopped as Julie walked into the room; she was texting on her cell.

"Ethan will be here in about ten minutes." Julie looked over at Stephanie. "Is she kicking? Can I feel?"

Stephanie stood as Julie walked over to her. "I just need to move a little, she's squishing my bladder. Here," Stephanie took Julie's hand and placed it on her belly. "I absolutely love your dress; you look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Steph. Ooh! That's a strong kick! Doesn't that hurt? Daddy, have you felt these?"

She turned towards Ranger. The excitement in her voice made him grin. He nodded and spent a moment taking in her smile. At least he recognized her smile as belonging to the little girl he once knew. Standing before him, wearing a pale pink gown with her hair swept up and all that makeup was a gorgeous young woman who just wanted his love and support.

_Ok, let's try this again. _He looked over at Rachel, who nodded and then stood.

"Steph, I'm going to put some tea on. I have decaf?"

Stephanie sent Ranger a knowing look then turned to Rachel. "Yes, please. I have to use the bathroom; I'll meet you in the kitchen."

The women gave him smiles of encouragement as they walked past. Ranger stood and grabbed Stephanie's hand. He pulled her to him for a kiss and was rewarded with an impatient kick from his unborn daughter.

Stephanie pulled away from him. "Really have to pee." She whispered, "_behave._"

He swatted her lightly on the ass and watched her leave the room. He turned back to Julie who had a look of uneasiness on her face.

"Daddy, when Ethan gets here…" Julie looked at the floor.

He reached towards her. "Come here, querida."

She stepped forward and put her hand in his. He used his other hand to cup her chin and tilt her eyes up to him.

"I love you. I trust you. I just have to know you're safe." He moved closer to her and took both her hands in his. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and gently rested his hand on her waist. He began to sway them back and forth.

"Daddy, I know you think I can't handle myself around guys."

_Guys? _Ranger felt his jaw clench but tried to keep calm.

"Ethan is a good person and he comes from a great family. And I'm sure you know that because you probably interviewed everyone from his childhood camp counselor to his pastor." She rolled her eyes.

_No, interviews are unreliable. Paper trails, intrusive background—_

Julie giggled as Rachel snuck in and snapped a few pictures of them dancing before sneaking back out again.

"We haven't done this since…" Julie tipped her head in thought.

"Probably since before you were able to reach my shoulders." He brought her in for a hug and then walked her over to the couch. They sat down and he turned to face her.

"Julie, I know he comes from a good family, but he is nearly 17 years old. Teenage boys do not always…think clearly or act...rationally…when it comes to girls." Ranger squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about before. I need to make sure you carefully consider any situation you find yourself in. Please, just promise me you'll make wise decisions, choices that reflect who you are and what you …" Ranger looked down at the couch.

_I'm totally blowing this. For Christ's sake, I'm babbling!_

Julie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I understand, Daddy." Ranger looked up to find Julie smiling at him. "I'm sorry too. I was angry and embarrassed about the extra security. I love you and I am glad you trust me."

Ranger nodded. He stood and pulled her up from the couch.

"And you weren't babbling, Daddy; you did fine."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I could tell you were nervous. Please keep in mind how Ethan will feel when he meets you. The rumors about you haven't all faded away; some of them would make great movie plots."

_She had no idea._

Rachel came into the room. "Ethan is pulling into the drive now, honey."

Ranger's cell chirped. He read the message and typed back a reply.

Julie's whole face lit up. "I left my makeup upstairs; I'll be right back!"

She hurried out of the room.

"She needs more makeup?" Ranger sighed.

"You did well; don't screw up now. His parents are coming too. They should be right behind him. I've invited them for cake and coffee; try to be cordial."

"You left my wife in the kitchen alone with a cake? Hope you have a backup plan."

Rachel smiled. "She tells me her cravings lean more towards 'rabbit food' these days. I think she deserves an endless supply of cake for agreeing to marry you."

They walked into the foyer together to find Stephanie waiting near the door.

"Not sure what's taking him so long." Stephanie smiled then glanced up the stairs. "Julie's waiting to make her entrance."

Ranger's cell chirped again. He read the display then stuck the phone back into his pocket.

Stephanie walked over and took his hand just as the doorbell rang. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Proud of you. Now, just hang in there a little longer and control the blank look. Polite, not badass!"

Rachel opened the door to a tall young man with tousled black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was carrying two bouquets of dark pink calla lilies.

"Hello, Ethan, please come in."

Ethan smiled nervously and stepped inside. He cleared his throat as he handed one of the bouquets to Rachel. "Hello, Mrs. Martine, Julie insisted that she didn't want flowers; I brought these for you and Mrs. Manoso."

"They are beautiful, Ethan, thank you. Julie will be down in just a minute."

Rachel turned and gestured, "This is Julie's father, Carlos, and her step-mom Stephanie.

Ethan handed the other bouquet to Stephanie. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Manoso."

Stephanie smiled graciously. "Nice to meet you too. Thank you, I love calla lilies."

As Ethan shook Stephanie's hand, Ranger scrutinized his appearance. The boy was two inches shorter than him. He had a slim yet athletic build. The tux had a white shirt, black vest, a pink tie with diagonal stripes and a pink handkerchief. His shoes were shiny and spotless. Ranger couldn't detect any trace of facial piercings. Overall his appearance was very 'clean cut.'

Ethan turned to Ranger, looked him straight in the eye and extended his hand. "Mr. Manoso, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The boy visibly swallowed but managed to hold Ranger's gaze.

_Mildly impressive_. Not many _men_ could even handle Ranger's 'polite scrutiny.'

Ranger clasped his hand giving it a firm single shake; he was careful to grasp it only slightly firmer than the boy's grip.

Ranger nodded and dropped his hand. He was about to speak when he heard Julie's footsteps as she started to descend the staircase. As everyone turned to watch her, he kept his focus on Ethan's reaction.

"Hi, Ethan," she said as she paused at the landing. "You're tux is perfect."

Ethan blinked up at her for a second before a bright warm smile spread across his face. "Julie…you look so beautiful." Ranger watched as the boy walked over and offered a hand to help her down the stairs.

Julie thanked him then leaned up and kissed his cheek. The boy briefly rested his hand on her waist to steady her. Julie pulled back then reached up to wipe away some lipstick. He smiled down at her.

_Way too comfortable with each other._

Ranger felt his fists clench and flinched when Rachel elbowed him as she walked by.

"Ethan, will your parents be here soon? I know they want to take pictures too."

Steph stepped in front of him. She smiled at the camera in her hand then glared up at him. "You were starting to growl," she said quietly. "Tap into that legendary control of yours or—"

Ranger's cell beeped yet again. He typed a reply as Steph rolled her eyes at him. He looked up at her. "It's not work…it's …" he mumbled at her quickly and put the cell away.

"Steph, take a few with your camera. We'll get some outside after his parents arrive." Rachel was gesturing at the couple and smiling.

"Babe, I'm going to step outside for a minute."

Ranger left the house and closed the door behind him. He glanced quickly at the black Chevy Impala in the driveway before turning at the sound of a vehicle pulling up along the street.

He cringed at the site of the white stretch Hummer in front of him.

_Black is so much classier. At least the boy's parents know that._

The driver got out and nodded at Ranger before opening the door to reveal Ethan's parents. The couple approached him and Ranger put on a polite smile as the man extended his hand.

"Carlos, thank you. That was a pleasant ride!"

"It was my pleasure, Chris." He shook his hand, and then the woman's. "Eliza, were you able to talk to the other parents?"

She nodded. "They all promised to keep it quiet, and were very grateful to know their children will have a safe ride afterwards."

"Good. Please, come inside. I'll be right in; I need to speak with the driver for a moment."

Ranger walked up to the man and shook his hand. "You have all the contact info for the other parents? Only those kids are allowed to be picked up, no exceptions."

"Yes. I got it covered. Julie's going to…" The man paused as he looked over Ranger's shoulder.

Ranger could hear Julie shrieking from behind him.

"Daddy! Oh my God!" She rushed to his side and hugged him.

"Back inside first, your Mom needs photos." He walked her halfway up the sidewalk then stopped.

"By the way, one more thing I forgot to tell you." He paused as her smile faded.

He kissed her on the nose and pulled back to look at her.

"You look beautiful, like a fairy princess."

She smiled back at him and he felt her affection resonate in his heart.

"Well, that's definitely low profile." Stephanie stood in the doorway and nodded at the Hummer. "Jules, you're Mom is looking for you."

Julie rushed back up the sidewalk and darted around Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled at Ranger. "You giving Slate hazard paying for having to where a white tux while piloting that thing?"

Ranger smirked as he stopped next to her. "Want to ride with us while we drop them off? We could take it for a private 'test drive' after?" He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"You are not riding along with them! We are seeing them off from here." She yawned. "We need to get back inside. I'm finally craving some sugar."

Ranger chuckled then nipped at her ear. "Let's make sure we get back to the house early. You need more rest."

Stephanie snorted. "Right. With you up all night, texting on your cell while growling and cursing. I'm definitely going to sleep well."

He spun them around and through the door.

"You'll just have to find a way to keep me distracted so I—"

Ranger tensed as his eyes fell upon Julie and Ethan, snuggled together, standing next to the staircase. Ethan was hugging Julie against him with his arms around her waist.

Julie tensed as she caught her father's glare. Ethan followed her gaze and quickly released her. He paled and then took a quick step back from her.

Stephanie quickly crossed over to the young couple. "Julie, we've got to get you moving. Let's start with a picture of you with your Mom and Ranger."

Stephanie took Julie's hand and led her into the living room.

"Ok, come on, Daddy."

Ranger nodded at them and began to follow. He paused and turned to send another glare back at Ethan.

The boy's mother was fussing with his hair, while his father spoke to him quietly.

Ranger softened his expression to more of a blank stare.

The man tipped his head towards Ranger, "We'll be right in, Carlos."

He nodded and started to turn away. Ethan let out a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Mr. Manoso." The boy still looked a little pale, but there was a determined look in his eyes.

Ranger nodded and crossed his arms.

"I care about Julie and respect her very much." He took another quick breath. "Thank you for allowing her to go with me, I know you are very protective of her."

_Most would say that's putting it mildly. But, he gets points for bravery._

Ranger nodded. "My employees are also very protective of her."

The boy swallowed and nodded.

_Ok, maybe he's sufficiently intimidated… _

"They're supposed to be menacing. But don't take it personality, as long as you're respectful towards my daughter, you'll have no problem with them."

_Or me._

"Carlos, now. And everyone else, please." Rachel called from the living room.

Ethan smiled tentatively. "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure she has a good time."

The boy's parents walked by them, and Ethan followed them into the room.

Ranger trailed behind, then stopped.

_**Good time?! **_

_**This night **_**cannot**_** end fast enough.**_

[the end.]


End file.
